


Los Oscuros.

by JayBirdObsession



Category: Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Canon-Typical Violence, Child Abuse, F/M, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Child Abuse, Past Sexual Abuse
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:28:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26952142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayBirdObsession/pseuds/JayBirdObsession
Summary: Dick volvió a tener pesadillas con Mirage y Tarántula,de la muerte de Blockbuster. El cansancio ya estaba haciendo mella en su trabajo como justiciero, dejó escapar a un gamberro de poca monta, resultó herido otra noche y casi hace que asesinar a un menor en un fuego cruzado.
Relationships: Clark Kent & Jason Todd, Dick Grayson & Jason Todd
Comments: 10
Kudos: 28





	1. Terapia Grupal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Catbell10](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catbell10/gifts).



> Con dedicatoria a Catbell10, si quieres un fic que sea feliz o de otro tema solo hazmelo saber. Has estado apoyando con tus comentarios y Kurdos. Gracias. 
> 
> Temas sensibles se tocaran en este fic. Por favor si eres sensible a algunas de las etiquetas será mejor que no lo leas. gracias.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dick decide buscar ayuda profesional

Algo movió internamente un trauma que Dick pensaba resuelto, en la investigación del secuestro a sus hermanos mas pequeños Tim y Damian donde Jason no Red Hood, si no Jason Todd intervino desapareciendo unos días y luego volviendo a ser un Red Hood totalmente fuera de control, al grado de poner tan furioso a Batman que pidió la ayuda de la Liga para su arresto. 

El blanco eran violadores y sádicos, pero luego pasó a ir por policías corruptos y otros no tan corruptos y luego vino el enfrentamiento en Metrópolis, en las plenas narices de Superman, Hood secuestro a Batman y lo torturó por un breve momento. Limitado de sus sentidos, sin poder ver o escuchar no supo ni cómo fue rescatado y Hood había escapado. 

Dick sospechaba que algo había pasado en la captura de Jason, en un intento por entenderlo encontró a una mujer herida, sus rasgos latinos y piel bronceada de recordo a Tarantula, más cuando dejó el hombre escrito con sangre en el muro la palabra VIOLADOR. Nightwing se quedó congelado parado a un lado del cadáver hasta que llegó Red Robin.

-La conozco - confirmó el chico - ella sirvió como carnada en nuestro secuestro.- confesó Tim. Dick pudo sentir como las nauseas se acomulaban en su garganta.

Cuando el cuerpo fue llevado y Batman profundizó en la investigación se dio cuenta que había un red de venta de menores para prostitución, lo que al principio comenzó como un secuestro por dinero, pudo haber pasado a algo peor. Ese debió ser el detonante para Hood, ver a sus hermanos cerca de una situación que odiaba con todas sus entrañas. Pero a pesar de las sospechas de lo que Jason paso en las calles, lo que vio no podía seguir justificando que un arma cargada que el mismo murciélago moldeo siguiera saliendo de control.

A partir de esa noche Dick volvió a tener pesadillas con Mirage y Tarántula,de la muerte de Blockbuster. El cansancio ya estaba haciendo mella en su trabajo como justiciero, dejó escapar a un gamberro de poca monta, resultó herido otra noche y casi hace que asesinar a un menor en un fuego cruzado.

Una noche que Nightwing estaba en Gotham ayudando a Batman, agotado se sentó en un tejado fue abordado por Harley, al verlo tan maltrecho, cansado y apesadumbrado, Harley le habló de un nuevo centro de ayuda en Metropolis, debido a la gran falla en Sanctuary habían héroes que desconfiaban de Sanctuary, pero necesitaban ayuda, formando un grupo de ayuda con doctores de confianza que atendían a los héroes, personalidades famosas o cualquiera que deseara el anonimato.

-Los grupos de ayuda hacen realmente su trabajo - dijo Harley - a mi me han ayudado mucho a entender el abuso que el Joker hizo conmigo. - ella le deslizó una tarjeta. Nightwing agradeció y la tomo.

Dos días después estaba parado con una máscara negra que ocultaba su identidad, la puerta cerrada tenía un letrero "VAT" acrónimo de Victims of Abuse and Torture. Dick suspiro y entro en la habitacion, habia varias personas desperdigadas en el lugar, dos mujeres eran las únicas que no usaron máscara, algunos llevaban capucha, otros tenían un diseño diferente de máscara, pero todos enseñaban los ojos y la boca, cinco diez sillas formando un círculo. Dick saludo tímidamente con un gesto de cabeza.

-Hola, por favor tomen sus lugares - una mujer de rostro amable entró al lugar, los individuos tomaron asiento al azar, todos llevaban un gafete con un nombre falso, al igual que Dick.

Una vez que el grupo se acomodo la psicóloga procedió con su presentación - Para los que no me conocen soy la Doctora Andy Summers, quiero recordarles que este es su lugar seguro, donde serán escuchados y contenidos en su camino a la sanación - ella sonrió amablemente -, como siempre sean respetuosos con sus compañeros. Este grupo en especial, es muy importante para mí debido a los horrores a los cuales han logrado sobrevivir, hay compañeros que no solo llevan esta terapia grupal, sino también individual, por eso exhorto a cualquiera que sienta que se acerque a nosotros en caso de requerir algo más personal.

Algunos del grupo asintieron - Bien antes de comenzar desearía que se dieran un aplauso a sí mismos por lograr sobrevivir a su situación. Una vez fueron víctimas, pero ahora lo que veo aquí son sobrevivientes. No importa lo que sienten o cómo les afecta, cada uno sobrevivió a un terrible evento y deben estar orgullosos de ustedes mismos, por que en el momento que entraron por esa puerta reconocieron que necesitaban la ayuda, que están dispuestos a seguir adelante para ustedes y por ustedes mismos. Ustedes son guerreros.

El sonido de las palmas chocando entre sí se hizo escuchar, algunos con dudas, otros con entusiasmo, otros con lágrimas en sus ojos. 

-Como siempre, para los nuevos iniciaremos la presentaciones, ¿alguien quiere iniciar? -pregunta la doctora con voz amable. Dick piensa que esa mujer podría causar un coma diabético con solo permanecer cinco minutos más con ella, hasta ahora no ha notado nada extraordinario como dijo Harley, una terapia grupal como cualquiera.

-Me pueden llamar Samantha - dice una un joven que lleva una máscara muy diferente a la del grupo, esta es estilo el fantasma de la opera con un domino abajo de esta - y soy sobreviviente de abuso sexual y tortura de mi propio padre. 

Como es de esperarse la doctora agradece cada contribución, los otros saludaban a coro "Hola, el nombre de la persona, eres un sobreviviente".

-Pueden llamarse comadreja - dijo un chico - soy un sobreviviente de secuestro. - El grupo dijo en coro 

-A mi solo diganme Nixon - dijo otro chico sin entrar en más detalles. Eso fue bueno Dick no estaba seguro de desear hablar el primer día.

-Yo soy Linda, segundo dia. Gracias. - bien eso fue breve, le gusto a Dick, podría usar eso.

-Nancy - dijo una de las chicas sin máscara con grandes ojos verdes y cabellera dorada- primera vez.

-Sue, umh, Nancy me convenció de venir, las dos pasamos por una situación difícil.- comentó la chica de a lado de Nancy, tenia sobre peso, la cabellera roja desordenada con ojos color miel.

Era hora de que Dick se presentará - Nathan, primera vez - masculló con voz más aguda debido a la ansiedad. "Bienvenido Nathan, eres un sobreviviente" todos siguieron la rutina del saludo. Dick sonrió y agradeció con la cabeza.

-John - dije el hombre que tenía a un lado.

-Doe - de inmediato dijo otro hombre de voz gruesa y áspera, sin esperar al saludo tradicional del grupo, muchos empezaron a reír.

-Muy graciosos chicos - censurando falsamente a los dos hombres con una sonrisa amable -, los señores John y Doe cumplen hoy su tercer mes en el grupo a pesar del extravagante inicio del señor Doe -una ola de aplausos y chiflidos estallaron "lo lograste Doe" por un lado se escuchó. La doctora hizo un suave movimiento con su mano -, como es costumbre cada mes cumplido se les pide a los celebrados que voluntariamente abran la sesión junto con los nuevos. -explicó la doctora. - es de forma voluntaria, es su propio camino a la sanación, yo solo soy una herramienta para darles un pequeño empujón, pero ustedes son los que trabajan para lograr sanar, este es un espacio seguro para todos ustedes, no hay juicios, ustedes deciden sus pasos. También deseo informarles que si requieren algo más personal acérquense a nosotros, muchos de sus compañeros llevan terapia individual. 

La terapeuta con una suave sonrisa miro a los dos hombres que estaban a un lado de Dick - Bien chicos, ¿quien quiere ser el primer voluntario? recuerden que iniciamos presentandonos y la frase "soy un sobreviviente"

John se incorporó dio un paso al frente de su silla, su antifaz rojo cubría sus pómulos, puente de la nariz y pómulos, sus ojos color miel debajo de sus espesas pestañas repaso a todos los integrantes. Dick pudo pensar que tal vez podría ser un poco mayor a él o de la misma edad. - Soy John y son un sobreviviente de secuestro - dijo con seriedad - fue llevado por cuatro hombres, como venganza debido a mi profesion, uno de ellos era un meta. Fui golpeado, me mutilaron un dedo - el joven levanto su mano izquierda, mostrando que faltaba el dedo meñique .

Dick sintió rabia, era por ellos por los que luchaba, para que nadie pasara por esos horrores. 

El joven continuó - cuando sus demandas fueron negadas de intercambiarme por uno de sus hombres, ellos me dieron un balazo en el pecho, me pensaron muerto y me arrojaron en un contenedor de basura. 

John saco un suspiro - cuando fui rescatado, curado y enviado con mi familia, me di cuenta que me era imposible salir de casa, no podía volver al trabajo, ir a ver amigos. Tuve que recibir terapia dentro del hogar, luego con el apoyo de amigos y familiares pude lograr hacer viajes rápidos, siempre acompañado como un niño asustado - el joven empezó a jugar con el dobladillo de su camisa, sus labios temblaron, levanto lo vista con los ojos húmedos y esbozo una pequeña sonrisa - hace dos dias logre salir por mi mismo y dar una vuelta al jardín por mi mismo. - hubo aplausos y gritos felicitandolo. 

Dick miró al grupo, había sonrisas sinceras, el hombre a la derecha del asiento vacío de John chiflo como un arriero aplaudiendo. No había juicios, no tenía que simular ser fuerte, perfecto; aceptación por completo. Dick sonrió y se unió a la ovación. El joven volvió a su asiento a lado de Dick, recibiendo una cálida palmada en su espalda por parte del compañero que tenía a su derecha.

-Muchas felicidades John, estamos muy orgullosos de ti, recordemos que la sanación no es un camino recto, lo importante es no rendirse. - la dr Summers miró entre los nuevos - los recién llegados, ¿alguno de ustedes desea intentarlo?

Dick miro que las chicas estaban indecisas y decidió levantarse, dio un paso adelante, dirigió su mirada a la doctora, tomó aire antes de iniciar - Mi nombre es Nathan - "Richard" pensó - y son sobreviviente de - se congelo, las palabras no salían de su boca. 

-Toma el tiempo que necesites - apoyo con voz suave la terapeuta.

Dick trago espeso, tomó aire y lo sacó en un suspiro tartamudo - de..de se..se.. no consensuado - jadeo. Trago espeso -, la primera vez fue una compañera de trabajo, ella era un cambia formas, yo tenia novia en ese entonces. Ella esperó a que mi novia saliera de viaje y se presentó como mi novia, a pesar que note algunas cosas diferentes en su actitud, estúpidamente acepte a tener relaciones. Cuando llegó mi novia ella se lo informo.

Dick tenía los puños cerrados, sus brazos temblaban, aclaro la garganta - La segunda vez fue otra compañera que estaba entrenando, varias veces se me insinuo, pero yo la rechace, yo ya estaba en una relación. - suspiro mirando el piso temeroso de las reacciones, los rostros de incredulidad - en mi línea de trabajo tenemos que lidiar con personas peligrosas, una de ellas hizo daño a muchas personas y no pude impedir, luego descubrió mi tapadera, sabia quien era, asesinó a una persona frente a mis ojos, amenazó con asesinar a todos a mi alrededor. -Dick suspiro cerró con fuerza los ojos - entonces ahí estaba ella, con un arma, puede impedir que ella no le disparara, pero no lo evite - Dick miró a un punto fijo - subí al techo en shock, entonces ella fue detrás de mí. Yo..yo no se como solo me quede inmóvil, permitiendo que me tocara, solo recuerdo pedirle que parara. - Dick se movió nervioso sacudiendo la cabeza - , tal vez lo deseaba, ¿por que de qué otra forma mi cuerpo reaccionó a su toque? no, no hay forma. Yo 

Dick sintió que alguien se acercaba - Nathan respira, necesito que respires. - pero estaba entrando en pánico -Nathan voy a tener que rociar agua en tu rostro, me estás escuchando, estás entrando en pánico. - todo estaba brumoso, pensamientos caóticos, sintió el agua en su rostro y lo hizo regresar. La terapeuta estaba frente a él

\- ¿puedes sentarte? - ella preguntó, Dick negó con la cabeza - John puedes ayudar a su compañero.

-Yo lo hago - una voz gruesa sonó en su cerebro, lo sacudió un poco, se sintió familiar, unos grandes ojos azul verdoso lo miraron, se veían un poco brillosos. Subió las manos para que pudiera verlas - puedes tocarme para llevarte a tu asiento - no supo Dick por que confio en ese hombre, lentamente paso su brazo lentamente recorriendo su brazo al hombro del hombre, sus piernas fallaban, estaba entumido. Lentamente lo llevó a su asiento - lo hiciste bien, muy bien. Estás a salvo, ahora estas bien. - murmuraba llevándolo a su asiento. 

El joven de ojos verdes océano lo miró con preocupación, su ceño se veía unido formando una arruga en medio de sus cejas, la boca recta con la mandíbula apretada. -Mierda - murmuro muy bajo -Bien - dijo nervioso - la doctora Summers te ayudará, - por una extraña reacción cuando el hombre estaba retirándose Dick se aferró a su muñeca. El hombre se lo permitió. 

La doctora estaba cerca, se tenso internamente cuando Nathan sujeto a Doe, cuando Doe acepto a ayudar, permitió el contacto fue un gran paso, pero el toque demandante de Nathan podía causar un episodio o retroceso a Doe. Summers analizo la interacción, Doe se tenso sin duda, pero accedió al contacto de Nathan, Summers se acercó con sus ojos avellana más grandes que de costumbre. -John, puedes darle lugar a Doe para ocupar tu asiento - John se movió, Doe se sentó de forma rígida pero no apartó su mano de Nathan.

\- Nathan, ¿estás con nosotros? - Dick más consciente jadeo - Lo siento.

-No tienes por que disculparte, lo hiciste increiblemente bien - sonrió ella suavemente - Nathan necesito que me hagas un favor, ¿puedes?

Dick asintió lentamente - ¿Puedes soltar a Doe? toma mi mano o si quieres la de John o Nixon, pero necesito que dejes ir a Doe. - Dick más consciente bajo la mirada, vio su propia mano sosteniendo la muñeca de otra persona, una mano grande, callosa, fuerte, subió lentamente la mirada, una sudadera negra, algo amplia que ocultaba un brazo fuerte, hombros anchos, cuello largo y manzana prominente, mentón pronunciado y mandíbula cincelada. Luego miro esos ojos azules verdosos, brillantes, debajo de largas y espesas pestañas negras. 

El agarre de Dick se hizo apretó junto con su mandíbula, ¿Por que estaba él en el centro, en la misma habitacion, que planeaba, chantaje, burla? -Nathan necesito que lo sueltes, estas lastimando a Doe - la voz de Summers llegó a sus oídos, soltó a Jason como si lo hubiera quemando. No le quito la vista, reconocería esos ojos, recordó su voz, que estúpido fue.

Jason jadeo cuando fue liberado del agarre de Dick, retiró la mano que si lo hubieran quemado, sus ojos picaban, tantas emociones en conflicto, sin darse cuenta una lágrima salió por la comisura de su ojo. - Nathan ¿estás bien? - la expresión de Dick había cambiado de dolor a gelida. No podía hacer nada, no con civiles traumatizados, se había expuesto, desnudado frente a un enemigo.- chicos por que no toman un descanso - la habitacion empezó a vaciarse.

-Bien - dijo de forma dura.

-¿Doe? - vio como la terapeuta de forma cuidadosa y suave, como si fuera a tocar algo frágil incluso al mínimo tacto puso su mano en el brazo de Jason que sujetaba la muñeca que Dick secuestro. - ¿Cómo te encuentras? 

La cabeza de Jason se sacudió sin quitar su vista de Dick - lo siento doc, no puedo quedarme.

-Doe, ¡Doe! - grito Summers pero Jason solo se levantó y salió del lugar en zancadas largas y pasos apresurados de la habitación. 

-Lo siento doctora no quise afectarlo - Dick dio una disculpa fingida mientras miraba con ojos fríos la salida, necesitaba buscar un pretexto para salir tambien e ir por él. 

-No te preocupes, el es fuerte. Pero hay algo que me preocupa Nathan - ella tomo su mano gentilmente - ¿tuviste algún tipo de abuso por parte de algún hombre?

Dick abrió los ojos grandes, con fundido sacudió la cabeza -¿Queee?

Summers recorrió una silla y se sentó frente de Dick - tal vez un recuerdo reprimido.

-No , no, - Dick sacudió las manos - en mi línea de trabajo tenemos que tratar con personas desagradable, criminales pero nunca, he sido abusado. 

-¿Estás seguro de eso? - insistió Summers, Dick sintió un poco de nauseas, ya era suficiente con lo que tenia en su plato, no sabía cómo podría permanecer de pie si eso le hubiera pasado a él.

-Afirmativo ¿por que me pregunta eso? - un poco molesto.

-Tu lenguaje corporal cambió por completo por un momento con el Doe - señaló Summers, "mierda" peso Dick, necesitaba esquivar la bala.

-Uhm es solo que me recordó a alguien con el que estoy enemistado, lo siento. - se disculpó de nuevo.

-Esta bien Nathan, no te preocupes, es mi responsabilidad, calcule mal con Doe, pude ver un gran avance cuando se ofreció a ayudarte. El no acepta fácilmente el contacto. No te preocupes por eso Nathan yo me encargo. - Dick frunció el ceño, recordó que Jason había estado un mes antes que él, nunca fue de mucho contacto, se ponía tenso y sí algo desencadenó un proceso de TEPT, entonces fue Dick quien invadió su rehabilitación. Luego conectó los puntos, las muertes, los abusadores. Eso podía tener en común. Jason sacaba sus víctimas de los centros de ayuda para las víctimas.


	2. Hace una vida.

Jason salió de la terapia casi corriendo hacia un parque, escondiéndose detrás de unos árboles, no hay cámaras en esa zona, con un teléfono en su oreja - Mierda, mierda, Me escuchas, necesito ocultarme, he sido descubierto - dijo con voz nerviosa.

-Jason - una voz conocida lo llamo.

Jason trago, bajo el teléfono y giró para ver al héroe en todo su traje rojo y azul. - Superman - murmuró con los ojos grandes como platos, su corazón latía a mil por hora, estaba hiperventilando. 

**Tiempo atrás.**

Jason a veces odiaba como el destino le escupe al rostro, una y otra vez, como si no se aburriera de hacerlo, como si el desgraciado se levantara todas las mañanas, frotara sus manitas y diera "Mmmm de qué forma hoy le joderé la vida a Jason Todd". Por un tiempo había ganado terreno con los murciélagos, estuvo jugando bien sus cartas como un niño bueno, lentamente empezaron a aceptarlo como familia. Se disculpó con Tim por toda la mierda arrojada, se llevaba bien con Dick incluso a veces aceptaba sus abrazos, siempre y cuando no fuera tan pegajoso, se dio la oportunidad de verlo como un hermano mayor cuando no era Nightwing y cuando Bruce no estaba en medio de ellos. El demonio era difícil, pero intentaba ayudarlo, deseaba que ese niño tuviera una niñez, luego tuvo un pequeño resbalón, que realmente ni siquiera fue resbalón si no una ejecución bien planeada, que la verdad pudo planearlo mejor y todo se fue a la mierda.

Luego la vida volvió a golpearlo todavía más, perdió a su equipo, Biz, Artemis la mujer que amaba, eso le rompió el corazón, nunca llegaron a mucho. Y como si eso no fuera poco vino la traición, Ma Gunn resultó ser su abuela, su fiel Wingman resultó ser Willis Todd. 

Cansado de toda esa mierda se largo de Gotham un año, tomo todos los fondos, una vez que obtuvo su GET se largo a Inglaterra donde inició sus estudios en Literatura, pero luego Feya enfermo, sus niños corrieron el peligro de desviarse por el sendero oscuro, Gotham está hecha un desastre los criminales corrían libres por las calles y su alcalde era un idiota completo. Jason tuvo que regresar después un año ocho meses al lugar donde se prometió no volver, el hijo de Gotham regresaba a su madre para compartir la obligación de los niños con Willis. 

Entonces el destino decidió dejarlo un tiempo tranquilo, dio a Willis una oportunidad, seria un hipócrita si no lo hiciera, estuvo al pendiente de la salud de Feya y les permitió entrar a su corazón. Debido al desastre en la ciudad decide retoma sus actividades como vigilante, obviamente se esconde de los murciélagos, sus facultades en sigilo habían mejorado mucho, Inglaterra era un poco despiadada en lugares fuera de los suburbios y la tolerancia hacia los vigilantes era cero, eso le enseñó a ser más cauteloso, con una policía más competente e inteligente tuvo que aprender a llevar dos pasos adelante de ellos. Otro tema fue el revalidar sus materias, no iba a renunciar a sus estudios, no como Dick o Tim, no seguiría el ejemplo de los murciélagos ahora que estaba libre de su influencia, de sus obsesiones y manipulaciones, no ahora que logró formarse una vida civil que le fue negada, así como una opción más flexible continúa con su universidad en línea, no era una gran escuela, pero la escuela no hace al alumno. Se estableció como civil en los bordes de West Harlow, el lugar colindaba con los Narrows así que podía vigilarlo sin necesidad de correr grandes distancias y ser más visible para los vigilantes o policía, Harlow no tenía tanta criminalidad como los Narrows, lo que le daba cierta tranquilidad y lo dejaba fuera de la vista de los murciélagos. Durante seis meses corrió con suerte, supo cubrir sus huellas, solo rumores sobre Red Hood apareciendo y desapareciendo por la ciudad. 

Una mañana tocaron a su casa, no casa segura, su departamento como Jason Todd. Jason se levantó coloco un puñal oculto debajo de su pantalón sport y abrió la puerta.

Señor Jason Wayne?- preguntó un hombre calvo de ojos profundos color miel y piel bronceada, vestido de traje azul marino, un traje lo suficientemente accesible para verse bien sin ser costoso.

Jason Todd - lo corrigió

Señor Todd mi nombre es Geronimo Storm, vengo de la fiscalía, nos encontramos investigando el caso de Gotham Hillis, por parte de la familia de Charlie Smith, Victor Jiménez y Brenda Carrizales - Jason sintió que el estómago se le revolvió. - gracias a la insistencia de la familia y nuevas pruebas podremos procesar a los verdaderos culpables.

Jason trago saliva espesa en su garganta seca, sacudió la cabeza. - Pero. cómo - volvió a sacudir la cabeza.

-Encontramos su dirección gracias a la universidad. Me permite entrar, será más fácil poderle mostrar los documentos - Jason se movió de la puerta para permitirle el paso a abogado de la fiscalía, los dirigió a la sala, ofreció algo de café pero fue rechazado. Jason se sentó tenso frente al hombre

El abogado sacó la foto le hizo ver verde a Jason -El ex-policía Harrison confesó haber alterado sus antecedentes en coalición con su superior el teniente Philips, - el abogado se detuvo por un momento - confesó lo que le pasó durante su estadía en la correccional de menores.

Jason se tensó, todo su cuerpo se sintió helado, tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para evitar vomitar. Las fosas nasales de Jason se ensancharon exigiendo aire que le había sido arrebatado ante ese nombre.- No se si pueda. - Jason se levantó apoyando la frente en el frío cristal.

-Esto debe ser difícil para usted Sr. Todd, , el problema es que usted es el único testigo vivo y lo suficientemente cuerdo para que su declaración le de un giro satisfactorio al caso. Creemos que Charlie Smith merece justicia, todos los niños que vivieron ese infierno. - el hombre lo miró con ojos penetrantes - Usted merece justicia. - El abogado dejó su tarjeta en la mesa. -, piénselo por favor.

Jason solo asintió con la cabeza -Estoy dentro - respondió con un graznido ronco, abrió los ojos, empujo sus emociones abajo, se dirigió a donde estaba su computadora, tomó un papel y garabateó su teléfono. Sin decir nada lo ofreció al abogado.

-Le llamaremos para explicarle como procederemos en el caso - El abogado Storm lucia satisfecho.-, esto se mantendrá confidencial el mayor tiempo posible, Sr. Todd, los inculpados tampoco desean un escándalo.

Jason lo acompañó a la puerta sin decir palabra. En cuanto cerró la puerta detrás del hombre corrió hacia el baño, cayó de rodillas a la porcelana sujetándola con fuerza en cada arcada, hasta que no quedó nada en su estómago. 

Tiro a la palanca, agotado solo se recargo en la fría baldosa del baño, cerrando los ojos y respirando pesadamente. Una sensación entumecimiento lo invadió, no quería ser el mismo en ese momento, quería ser otro. Lentamente se recostó en el piso acurrucado sobre sí mismo, _un grito, un disparo,_ sonaba en su mente. Cerró los ojos con fuerza cubriendo sus oídos mientras se balanceaba rítmicamente. 


	3. Hace una vida. II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Una disculpa el capítulo anterior iba a ser mas largo, solo que le di publicar en vez de guardar. Lol Esta es la segunda parte que debió quedar en el capitulo anterior.

_Estúpido, había sido estúpido y descuidado mientras miraba por detrás de su hombro escapando de la policía solo por una manzana robada no vio a los hombres de Aitch-Eyes frente de él o más bien chocando con ellos. El hecho que su padre fuera un criminal de poca monta que los golpeaba, que Jason solía escapar de casa cuando no soportaba más no significaba que era un vago, por lo general corría a la biblioteca o se escondía en un viejo teatro. Era su primera semana en la calles, por supuesto que los hombres de Salvatore, la fracción cedida a Aitch-Eyes para el trafico de personas, los hombres estaban enojados con él, cada vez que podía les negaba el acceso a su madre para que no la envenenaran más, no era por que ella fuera una clienta importante, sino que el mocoso se atrevía a interponerse en su camino. Se enfurecieron más cuando escapó de la casa de acogida donde intentaron venderlo._

_Sintió las manos que lo empujaban - Vamos muévete, es noche de paga, tu mamá quedo a deber mucho dinero._

_Amarrado y amordazado fue llevado a empujones a esa casa, se sorprendió cuando vio que no era el único niño dentro, niños, niñas de diferentes edades se encontraban dentro, había niñas maquilladas con faldas y escotes muy pronunciados, como si fueran las chicas que a veces su padre llevaba a casa cuando uno de sus jefes le hacia un visita gastando el dinero de la semana para la comida. La mordaza fue aflojada acompañada con un golpe en la nuca._

_-Es el chico de Todd, quien pensara que ese desgraciado podría hacer algo tan bonito. - Aitch-Eyes lo miraba como se mira a un caballo que se va a comprar, hasta lo obligó a abrir la boca para ver su dentadura, pero lo más desagradable fue cuando bajaron sus pantalones. Aitch-Eyes ordenó a uno de sus hombres para que lo bombeara_

_-¡Suéltame maldito cerdo!- Jason se retorció al toque pero era solo un niño, desnutrido, deshidratado y cansado ante hombres que se dedicaban a la violencia, mucho más altos y fuertes. Odio la forma en que su cuerpo_ _respondió ante las manos del pervertido._

_-Estas bien despachado niño - Aitch-Eyes lo eligió - ahora miremos el premio mayor. - con su dedo que giró en círculos al aire dio la orden para girar a Jason, lo hicieron inclinarse para que un hombre metiera su dedo en su estrecho ano._

_Nunca había sido tan humillado en su vida y eso era difícil de creer, en casa Willis solía humillarlo con palabras crueles, pero esto era muy diferente, lo estaban transgrediendo de forma tan enfermiza. Jason se retorció, logró morder la mano de uno de los hombres, el castigo no espero, su mejilla ardió peor que cuando Willis lo llegaba a abofetear. -No lo maltraten idiotas - ordenó Aitch-Eyes. - ¿Y bien? - pregunto al hombre que había examinado a Jason, este asintió con la cabeza._

_-Virgen como la malditas Amazonas - aseguró el hombre._

_Jason estaba en el suelo con la mejilla roja y punzando subiendo su ropa con sus manos temblorosas. - Asqueroso e ignorante, el Amazonas no es un tierra virgen, ni siquiera antes de la Colonia estúpido - escupió intentando humillarlo y funciono, solo que Aitch-Eyes pareció divertido soltando una carcajada._

_-El mocoso te quiere dar una lección de historia, bonito, virgen y un maldito letrado, quien lo diría, se venderá bien antes y después de que lo estrenen, si podemos controlar su léxico. - Aitch-Eyes se levantó._

_-Mantente tranquilo y obediente si no quieres que te eduquemos a palos como el perro que eres - advirtió uno de los hombres que lo arrastraba lejos de la salida donde Aitch-Eyes se retiraba. Dos noches después aprendería lo que era ganarse un pedazo de pan con el sudor de su cuerpo._

Jason abrió la puerta se sentía agotado, por fortuna su nombre no sería revelado debido a que la red que iba desde criminales, hasta políticos de renombre. Decidió que esa noche no irá a patrullar, la cita con los abogados lo dejó agotado, era la tercera de ellas. Dentro de un mes vendría lo más desgastante, contar su historia ante un montón de personas extrañas. Willis por extraño que fuera había estado en cada paso con él.

Entro al cuarto arrojó el saco encima de una silla, se quitó los zapatos y se tiró a la cama, no quería saber nada del mundo. Apestaba su vida civil, solo esperaba que el comisionado Gordon mantuviera la boca cerrada y no soltara una indiscreción a Barbara como mencionar su nombre.

Alguien toco la puerta de su departamento, Jason se debatió entre levantarse o hacer caso omiso. Con un gruñido se incorporó, sacó un revólver que escondía debajo de un cajón de su comoda al lado de su cama para ponerla en la parte trasera de sus pantalones. Camino hacia la puerta y encontró un sobre, apuntó con su arma detrás de la puerta antes de mirar por la mirilla de la puerta, no había nadie.

Se asomo por la puerta, el resultado era el mismo, había una sensación nada grata que recorría sus entrañas. Sabía que la paranoia de él podía rivalizar con la de Bruce, pero algo que había aprendido en las calles era a hacer caso a sus instintos. Tomó unos guantes y levantó el sobre, lentamente lo abrió dejó caer las fotos, un dispositivo y una nota. Jason tomó la nota.

_Sabemos de tu participación en el juicio ven solo si quieres volver a verlos. Si vemos policías, vigilantes o cualquier cosa que no sea tu solitario trasero te prometo que ellos desearán estar muertos. El dispositivo te guiará si tu memoria no recuerda._

_Los Oscuros_

Con manos temblorosas voltear las fotos, horrorizado fue por una chaqueta y salió de su departamento.

\- No, por favor, no - jadeaba con el corazón explotando en el pecho mientras recordaba las imágenes de Damian y Tim inconscientes, amordazados y encadenados, conocía el lugar, había escapado hace años de esa horrible casa. 

_-Corre, no mires atrás - Jason advirtió a Charlie y los otros, solo esperaba que la barrera aguantara los suficiente para que escaparan._

Las llantas rechinaron en protesta, casi se estrella con un automóvil haciendo caso de la luz roja frente a él -Resistan, voy en camino. - el aire en sus pulmones estaba secuestrado, apenas podía respirar, la humedad en su garganta había sido abandonada.

_Los pies le sangraban, ardían a cada paso, pero no iba a ceder una centimetro ya había perdido tiempo cuando el vidrio se enterró en la planta del pie izquierdo._

Le llevo media hora llegar, derrapó la moto, el lugar debería estar vacío, estaba clausurado, las bandas negras y amarillas acordonaban el sitio. Jason escaló la barda que restringía la entrada al ahora jardín descuidado.

_Charlie cayó como un costal derrapando en la dura acera, Jason lo incorporó necesitaban esconderse, los motores de los autos y las motos no estaban lejos, habían escuchado gritos en el callejón aledaño, los estaban tomando de nuevo para arrastrarlos a ese lugar de muerte y depravación._

Intento hacer memoria sobre donde estaban las cámaras, se movió entre las sombras, trepó a un árbol y se deslizó por la ventana, cuando puso un pie dentro las luces se prendieron y alguien tiró de su brazo. Obviamente Jason arremetió a su captaro, otros dos se le arrojaron encima estrellandolo contra una mesa de cristal. Jason gruño arrojando un codazo al rostro de uno de ellos, el crujido de la nariz rota no se hizo esperar. Logró girarse sobre su espalda y romper los dedos del segundo hombre.

_-No debiste volver por nosotros - Charlie se sentía culpable, Jason había logrado escapar una vez, no había ayuda para ellos, no cuando los políticos y la policía ponían sus manos en ellos, no cuando servían de refacciones de riñones para el mercado negro._

-Detente si no quieres que les vuele las cabezas - Jason levantó la vista, se incorporó lentamente subiendo las manos. Damian se veía un poco desorientado, Tim con los ojos grandes sin quitar la vista de Jason, ambos con una una pistola apuntando a sus cabezas, restringidos y amordazados.

-Dejalos ir, tu problema es conmigo. - habló con firmeza escudriñando a los hombres a su alrededor.

-Se volvieron mi problema cuando decidiste abrir la boca - amenazó el hombre a cargo acariciando el cabello de Damian.

Jason vio verde, los prefería muertos que en sus manos, aunque el tuviera que ser quien él quien pusiera la bala en sus hermanos. En un movimiento arriesgado robo el puñal del cinturón del hombre con la izquierda para lanzar la mortal daga en el hombre que apuntaba a Tim, con la derecha sujeto el revólver para disparar en la cabeza al hombre que sostenía a Damian usando al hombre como escudo humano. Uno a uno cayeron en una orgia salvaje de sangre, balas y puñales. 

Tim estaba en shock, era como ver a Jason a la décima potencia del pozo, era salvaje y a la vez táctico en cada golpe, un puñal atravesó el ojo de su secuestrador, el hombre se derrumbó en el piso como un muñeco sin cuerdas, Damian también lo hizo cuando la bala atravesó la cabeza del hombre quien lo retenía, Drake de un brinco paso sus manos esposadas por debajo de sus piernas para dejarlas en el frente y poder arrastrar a Damian debajo de la mesa, gritos sangre, hombres entrando caen como pájaros muertos, degollados, abiertos en canal. Tim quito su mordaza, arrastró a Damian a su regazo sujetándolo con fuerza, Jason no estaba haciendo un rescate, estaba haciendo una masacre, asustado vio los ojos de su hermano mayor inyectarse de sangre haciendo el efecto de que los ojos de Jason se vieran de un verde brillante similar al pozo de Lázaro. Sintió el cuerpo de Damian sacudirse consciente y en alerta cuando Jason arrojó la mesa, ambos compartieron el miedo a ser atacados hasta que Jason ofreció su mano - Muevanse, necesito sacarlos de aquí - la mano de Jason temblaba, el ceño fruncido y lo labios en una línea con la mandíbula tensa y hombros cuadrados -AHORA - exigió con un grito nervioso arrancando a Damian de los brazos de Tim. 

-Suéltame psicópata, padre se pondrá furioso - el reclamo de Damian fue en automatico, realmente estaba más asustado por los hombres que los habían secuestrado que por Jason.

-Jay..tú - Tim no pudo ordenar sus ideas cuando fue tirado del brazo sin delicadeza, a Jason le importaba una mierda el código, sus demandas, solo sacarlos a salvo era su objetivo. Los movió por el lugar hasta el sótano, bloqueo la puerta, cada movimiento era tembloroso lo que fuera que estaba pasando con Jason Tim podía ver como la presión del estres estaba aplastando a Jason, nunca lo habia visto temblar de la forma en que lo estaba haciendo. 

Jason se dirigió a una ventan falsamente tapiada, rogando por que estuviera todavía ahí.

-Jason hablame, ¿quienes son estos hombres? ¿que quieren? - Tim intentaba sacarse de sus esposas con una ganzúa improvisada para liberarse a si mismo y a Damian que todavía se encontraba desordenado y brumoso. Pero Jason no contestaba, solo arrojaba cosas y peleaba con la lámina de metal oxidada por el tiempo hasta que la desprendió para dejar ver un hueco. 

En movimientos erráticos y temblorosos sin decir nada tomó las esposas de Damian, apunto muy de cerca a la cadena con una mano y disparó para separar la cadena - AY -se quejo Tim cuando recibió el mismo trato, escuchaba la respiración temblorosa de Jason - ¡Maldita sea responde!

Jason subió a Damian al hueco -La salida los llevara al patio trasero, está descuidado y con bastante maleza para que se arrastren a la salida, todo derecho junto a un Roble cerca del muro hay ladrillos rojos flojos donde los sacaran a la calle. - intrullo. 

-No pasarás por eso hueco - señaló Damian furioso -, me rehuso a dejarte aquí para que hagas una masacre.

Los golpes en el fondo se escucharon, murmullos y gritos que exigían derribar la puerta. La expresión de Tim se volvió dura - Damian tiene razón, saldremos juntos.

Jason tomó a Tim de los hombros y lo sacudió - Escucha una cosa idiota, vas a tomar a Damian, ahora es tu responsabilidad y vas a sacarlo junto con tu trasero, irán por ayuda y solo Batman o Batman con Nightwing u otro murciélago acompañado vendrán, NO MENORES, NO CASS, NO STEP, NO DICK NADIE SIN REFUERZOS. Por que juro que si veo a uno de ustedes yo mismo les disparare.

Tim se sacudió a Jason - No te atreveras. - pero Jason refuto su punto de vista cuando dejó ir una bala rozando su cien. Tim se quedo congelado al igual que Damian

\- Largo - rugió Jason - por que juro que si esos hombres entran o se dejan capturar de vuelta, no me dejan opción. 

-Drake - Damian intervino, el niño veía la determinación de Jason, no eran amenazas vacías, era miedo, algo realmente estaba asustando a Jason al mismo Red Hood. -, estamos perdiendo tiempo, vamos a buscar a padre. 

-P..pero - Tim se negaba a dejar a Jason solo.

-Pero nada se largan ahora - Jason hizo un movimiento con la pistola - al no ser que quieras que le dispare primero a Damian. - Los ojos de Tim se hicieron enormes, se apresuró a obedecer, cuando estuvo dentro con Damian Jason arrojó su móvil y cerro de vuelta el hueco dejándolos en la oscuridad. 

Jason presiono la frente en el metal oxidado y frio - Lo siento - murmuró, no tenia tiempo para titubeos, miro un anaquel ideal para encubrir doblemente el hueco. Los hombres ya estaban entrando, necesitaba moverse rápido e intentar escapar. Abrió el cargador de la pistola, solo cinco balas en ella, necesitaba darle buen uso. Gurado la pistola y tomó un tubo "No eres más ese niño desvalido, erese la puto Red Hood, un ex señor del crimen, el azote de Gotham" se dijo a si mismo arrojándose hacia la refriega. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo siento fue un capítulo sin redactar más adelante hare los arreglos en los errores gramaticales y de ortograficos.

**Author's Note:**

> Ninguno de los personajes de DC me pertenece asi que descargo toda responsabilidad sobre ellos.


End file.
